Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Wikia Live auf der WiiU Experience Tour
center Gestern war ich für Wikia auf der WiiU Experience Tour unterwegs und ich möchte euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten, was ich dort so erlebt habe. thumb|300px|Gemütliche Spiele-Atmosphäre in der Kölner VulkanhalleDie Aktion wurde von Nintendo ins Leben gerufen, um in verschiedenen Städten deutschlandweit sowohl der Presse, als auch ein paar glücklichen Gewinnern die Chance zu geben, das zu tun, was auf der gamescom leider unmöglich war: In ruhigem Rahmen Spiele auf der neuen WiiU zu testen. Genau das habe ich getan und zuerst zog es mich natürlich zu ZombiU, dem wahrscheinlich meist-erwarteten Titel für die Konsole, vor allem weil schon allgemein bekannt ist, wie gut hier der neue multifunktionale Bildschirm-Controller einzusetzen ist. Diese Behauptung kann ich nur bestätigen. Der Controller trägt tatsächlich einiges zum Spielspaß bei. Man kann mit ihm die Umgebung im Spiel nach Gegenständen und Lebewesen scannen und so entdeckt man einiges, was einem nur mit dem Blick auf den normalen Bildschirm verborgen geblieben wäre. Er bietet außerdem übersichtliche Menüs zu Waffen- und Equipmentwahl und auch wenn man sich erst daran gewöhnen muss, ständig zwischen beiden Bildern hin und her zu schauen, kann ich mir doch gut vorstellen, dass einem das schnell ins Blut übergeht. thumb|left|Am bräsigen Blick zu erkennen: Die Steuerung erfordert ein wenig Übung.ZombiU präsentiert auch in seiner Demo-Version schon wirklich gute Gimmicks, beispielsweise wird der Spielverlauf nicht unterbrochen, während man Items aus seinem Rucksack holt und auch nach einem plötzlichen Tod kann man nicht einfach da weiter spielen, wo man gestorben ist, oder als letztes gespeichert hat. Das erhöht natürlich sowohl den Schwierigkeitsgrad, als auch die Spannung und da man ständig Angst haben muss, das Zeitliche zu segnen und Gesammeltes zu verlieren, reagiert man auf Zombie-Attacken wesentlich empfindlicher. Das alles trägt dazu bei, dass dem Spieler das ganze „realistischer“ erscheint und er mehr mit den Emotionen dabei ist, doch leider wirkt die Grafik dem nach alter Nintendo-Manier wieder einmal entgegen. Die Zombies und Level erinnern an Resident-Evil Teile von vor zig Jahren und auch die gesamte Atmosphäre wirkt weder innovativ, noch besonders detailliert oder in anderer Weise bemerkenswert. Andere Besucher kommentierten diese Tatsache nur mit: „Aber es ist halt Nintendo“, doch auch als eingefleischter Nintendo-Fan will ich diese Ausrede langsam nicht mehr hören. Danach ging es weiter zum neuen Assassin‘s Creed-Teil und hier hatte ich sofort das ungute Gefühl, dass die Steuerung langsamer reagiert, als die der Playstation, vor allem bei Nahkämpfen und obwohl der Nintendo-Guide nichts bestätigen wollte und konnte, war ich mit dieser Nörgelei wohl auch nicht die erste Testerin. Ansonsten hat mich das angespielte Demo-Level, indem Connor sich gegen die Zeit durch einen brennenden Hindernisparcours kämpfen muss, vollends überzeugt. Ubisoft hat sich getraut, die Nachtszenen auch wirklich dunkel zu machen und die Atmosphäre ist sehr gelungen, auch wenn die Orientierung ab und zu noch etwas schwer fällt. thumb|Im Wohnzimmer meiner Träume.Für die letzte Station ließ ich mich vorfreudig im Super Mario-Wohnzimmer auf der Couch nieder, um New Super Mario Bros. U auszuprobieren. Auf den ersten Blick sieht das Spiel so ziemlich genau aus, wie sein Vorgänger. Ein paar lustige Neuheiten gibt es, zum Beispiel in Form von einem Flughörnchen-Pilz, mit dem Mario nicht nur niedlich aussieht, sondern auch weite Strecken fliegen, bzw. gleiten kann. Ansonsten ist nicht nur der Look, sondern auch der Spielspaß der gleiche wie bei Super Mario Bros. Wii., denn mit dem alten Controller hat sich auch an der Steuerung nichts geändert. Man kann sofort loslegen und muss nicht groß überlegen oder einspielen. Doch mit dem neuen Controller stehen andere Möglichkeiten offen und natürlich kann es Nintendo sich jetzt eigentlich nicht leisten, diese Möglichkeiten nur bei einigen wenigen Spielen (ZombiU...) auszuschöpfen, also wurde auch hier versucht, den kleinen Handbildschirm mit seinen technisch ja wirklich vielfältigen Qualitäten zu integrieren - leider ist das Ergebnis alles andere als thumb|left|Beschäftigungstherapie: Klötzchen bauenbefriedigend. Während die anderen freudig zocken, kann sich der arme Spieler, der den neuen Controller abgekriegt hat, damit begnügen, auf Gegner zu tippen und Klötze zu bauen, auf die seine Mitspieler springen und klettern können. Anfangs macht das noch ein bisschen Spaß, schließlich kann man den ein oder anderen Todessturz verhindern und gemeinsam Geheimgänge eröffnen, doch die Sache wird sehr schnell langweilig. Ich verstehe den Gedanken dahinter: Sogenannte „Casual Gamer“, also User, die normalerweise mit Games nicht viel am Hut haben, beispielsweise auch Eltern von jungen Spielern, sollen das Teil in die Hand nehmen und sofort loslegen können. Verschiedene Spielertypen sollen zusammen gebracht werden und das hat Nintendo ja eigentlich immer schon gut verstanden. Trotzdem könnte man auch dieser Zielgruppe meiner Meinung nach etwas mehr zutrauen, als buchstäblich Klötzchen zu bauen... Nichtsdestotrotz: Auch mit leichten Enttäuschungen, die vielleicht einfach von zu hohen Erwartungen ausgelöst wurden, haben alle angespielten Titel doch eine gehörige Portion Spielspaß gebracht. Die WiiU wird vielleicht nicht so revolutionär, wie sie gerne wäre, aber Freude macht sie bestimmt! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag